


A Sunday Kind of Love

by nowhiteflaguponmydoor



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hawkeye is silly, Multi, OT3, lazy sunday, snoring, stinson beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhiteflaguponmydoor/pseuds/nowhiteflaguponmydoor
Summary: Peg, BJ, and Hawkeye enjoy a lazy Sunday morning.





	A Sunday Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justalittlegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/gifts).



> For Greenie, who deserves some fluff.  
> Title comes from the Etta James song "A Sunday Kind of Love".  
> Shameless, plotless OT3 fluff.

They’re having a lazy Sunday in bed. Erin is at the grandparents’ house for the weekend, and they’ve had a lovely couple of days to themselves at the house on Stinson Beach.

Hawkeye had gotten up and made French toast and coffee earlier and brought it back to bed; now the remnants of breakfast are scattered on the nightstands. They’ve got the curtains pulled back and the windows opened, flooding the room with sunlight and the sound of the sea. Now, Peggy is reading, BJ is embroidering, and Hawkeye, who would normally be reading a medical journal or knitting, is simply lying on his back, soaking up the sunshine like an overgrown cat. Peg absentmindedly pets Hawkeye, and this, the warmth of the sun, and being sandwiched between her and Beej lulls him into a state of blissful relaxation, and he drifts, his ears filled with the sound of waves crashing, Peg turning pages, and BJ softly harrumphing to himself as he works on his pattern. Waggles is snoring, probably enjoying napping in the sunshine, and—

”Hawk, turn over, you’re snoring,” BJ says, with a trace of a smile in his voice. 

Peg tsks and says “oh, let him be.”  
  
“No, ‘m not,” Hawk mutters. “’s Waggles.”  
  
Peg and BJ both laugh softly. Peg scratches behind his ear like he’s the dog in question. “No darling, Waggles went with Erin for the weekend.”  
  
Hawk grumbles, half awake. “Then who was snoring? I could hear it and thought it was the dog.”  
  
BJ and Peggy laugh. “Nope, pal, it was definitely you,” Beej says, reaching down to lightly pinch at his arm.

Hawk laughs sleepily. “Alright, alright.” He turns over so he’s curled up facing Peg, his head resting by her hip, and presses his feet against BJ’s leg. “Wake me up in an hour or so.”  
  
He falls back asleep to the sound of the waves, secure between his people, relishing in their warmth and the warmth of the sun.


End file.
